


Double Tap

by glitterburn (orphan_account)



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: Barebacking, Double Penetration, Kink Meme, M/M, Police Uniforms, Spit Roast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/glitterburn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin has a fantasy. Yunho makes it come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Tap

The pounding on the door wakes him. Changmin jolts upright, startled, his heart thudding, and then dizziness spins around his head and he groans. Fuck, he shouldn’t have drunk so much last night. A bleary glance at the time on the bedside clock shows that’s it not quite three in the morning. He’s been asleep approximately two hours. No wonder he still feels out of it.

The hammering continues. Jesus Christ, it’s enough to wake the dead. Changmin fumbles for the lamp, blinks at the sudden gleam of light, then kicks off the duvet. “Yeah, yeah, I’m coming, you dickhead,” he mutters as he staggers out of his room towards the front door of the apartment. He stumbles over something on the floor—probably a pair of Yunho’s shoes—and swears again. He is so not in the mood for this.

Yunho had gone bowling with Siwon last night. Every time Yunho goes out with his friends and leaves Changmin home alone, inevitably he texts or phones and asks Changmin to join them. Doesn’t matter how many times Changmin says no, it’s okay, he prefers being on his own, Yunho still has to ask. It drives Changmin crazy.

But last night, even though he’d kept his phone beside him all the time, Yunho didn’t text. Didn’t call. Not even to brag about his massive high score or to tell Changmin about something equally stupid, like how he’d managed to pile fourteen shot glasses on top of one another on the bar or how he’d made a self-portrait out of his dinner and included pictorial evidence.

It’s not as if Changmin wanted to go out with him and Siwon. He didn’t want to hear about Siwon’s tales of life on the set of _Poseidon_. Changmin didn’t care about that, especially not after Yunho had filmed his cameo for the first four episodes. Really, Changmin didn’t give a fuck about Yunho and Siwon dressed in uniform and toting guns and being all badass together. Honestly, he couldn’t care less. And anyway, bowling is a moronic game for morons. 

In the end, Changmin had put on some Leonard Cohen and started drinking beer whilst looking out at the rain. He’d wallowed in his vague angst and when he got bored, he’d gone to bed at a reasonable time. 

Unlike some people, who had obviously got wasted and lost their keys. Which, come to think of it, is not a very Yunho-like thing to do. Yeah, he loses stuff all the time, but he always knows where his keys are. Always.

Changmin squints at the door, which seems almost to buckle under the weight of the fists banging at it. If it was Yunho out there off his face on soju, he’d be singing ‘Thriller’ and running up and down the stairs like a hyperactive toddler.

Maybe it’s not Yunho. Maybe—and Changmin swallows, suddenly anxious—maybe it’s the cops. Maybe something happened. Something bad. Something he doesn’t want to think about. Oh fuck. No. _No_.

Changmin lurches forward and throws the locks, pulls open the door. The bright fluorescence of the hall light dazzles him momentarily. Two men in uniform fill the doorway. Changmin steps back, knees buckling. His vision swims. He sees only stiff black cloth and silver buttons and shoulder pips indicating rank. “Wha—” he says, the words crumpling in his throat. “What...”

The men look at each other, and one says, “Take him.”

What the actual fuck.

Changmin fights as he’s borne backwards and shoved hard against the living room wall. The second man, the one who gave the order, closes the door and locks it. The only light is the weak spill from his bedside lamp in the other room. Rough hands pin him, and Changmin struggles, shouts and swears and wrenches against the tight grip on his wrists. Adrenalin surges through him. He gets one hand free and lashes out.

Before the blow can connect, his arm is caught by the second guy and twisted back against the wall. Changmin takes a breath to yell again, and then to his utter shock the second guy kisses him. Changmin tries to turn his head, but his captor is insistent, bringing his free hand up to hold Changmin in place as he forces the kiss on him.

Oh God, this is— No. Wait. This is _familiar_.

Recognition breaks through his panic. Changmin makes a small, inquisitive noise. He struggles again, and his captor breaks the kiss. 

“It’s me, baby, it’s me,” Yunho breathes.

“You—” Changmin sags against the wall, relief flooding him. Anger is swift to follow. He straightens, trying to pull free of the other man’s grip—Siwon, he realises now, Siwon standing there with a big stupid grin on his face—and he looks back at Yunho, ready to tear him a new one, ready to launch into a tirade about how thoughtless and cruel and idiotic he is, what a complete and utter wanker, and then realisation hammers at Changmin again.

Yunho and Siwon, in uniform. Him, in his underwear. 

Fear and anger drain away to leave shame, and then lust, thick and heavy and sticky-sweet, pours right on in and fills him up, making him all flustered and breathless.

_Oh fuck_. 

Yunho is an expert at uncovering Changmin’s secrets. After all these years, Changmin should know better than to give in, but Yunho’s technique is insidious. He waits until they’re fucking before he starts asking those kinds of questions, and when they’re fucking, it’s hard for Changmin to dissemble, and so he has this awful habit of telling the truth. Last time, Yunho had asked about Changmin’s most recent masturbatory fantasy, and Changmin, desperate and needy and unable to concentrate, blurted out: “You in uniform, that black SSAT gear, oh God, you and Siwon in uniform and fucking me, doing me really hard, both of you together all over me.”

And now here they are. All his Christmases have come at once, and Changmin is finding it really hard not to freak out, but that’s just the residual adrenalin talking, because holy fucking shit he’d be an idiot to turn down this opportunity, and if there’s one thing that Shim Changmin isn’t, it’s an idiot. 

Or something. He lost track of all rational thought some time ago. 

“I,” Changmin whispers, throat dry, glancing between them wide-eyed and trembling, “I’ll be a good boy. I won’t fight any more.”

Siwon gives a little laugh. Always anxious to please, he’s easily led. Sometimes this trait gets him into trouble, but tonight he seems keen to follow Yunho’s lead. He looks pinned, his eyes glittering, and when he leans closer, Changmin can smell the whisky on Siwon’s breath.

Yunho stares Changmin down, looking haughty and immovable and so in control that Changmin feels himself shattering into a thousand pieces. Oh, he wants, he wants Yunho so much it hurts, and it’s on the tip of his tongue to ask him to send Siwon away when Yunho snaps a glance at Siwon and says, “Grab him.”

Changmin squeaks an unconvincing protest. 

They pick him up together and carry him into his bedroom to send him sprawling across the bed. They stand over him, looking all fierce and dominant in their uniforms, and they stare down at him, gazes bright with lust.

“What shall we do?” Siwon asks, and he sounds eager and over-excited. “What shall we do with him?”

“Use me,” Changmin says, and he means it. 

Yunho gets on the bed—Christ, he still has his boots on, he and Siwon both have those fucking heavy boots; what do they need them for, traction?—and Changmin wants to scold them both, but what a pointless exercise that would be. He has no power here, none at all, and the knowledge of his surrender is making him melt.

He stays silent and doesn’t struggle while Yunho strips him naked and Siwon watches and makes encouraging noises.

“See how beautiful he is,” Yunho says, pushing Changmin to lie flat in the middle of the mattress. “Isn’t he the most gorgeous boy you’ve ever seen?”

“Yeah, fuck, he’s hot. You’re lucky.” Siwon looks envious.

“Touch him,” Yunho invites, stroking Changmin’s thigh, fingers teasing and tickling as they slide inwards. “Come and touch him.”

Siwon sits on the side of the bed and lays a hand on Changmin’s chest. His caress is cautious, as if he thinks that maybe Changmin will change his mind about this and tell him to fuck off, but when Changmin murmurs and arches up for a harder touch, Siwon laughs and splays his hand and explores the rippled muscle of Changmin’s abs, obviously comparing them to his own.

It’s a distraction, Changmin realises. He jerks his gaze from Siwon’s face in time to see Yunho yank a narrow leather strap from his wrist. It’s got flat silvery fasteners on the inside, and before Changmin can work out what it is, Yunho gets hold of his cock and balls and closes the strap tightly around them, snapping the fasteners into place.

Changmin whines, reaches down to free himself, but Yunho grabs his hand and Siwon takes the other and they push his wrists hard against the bed. Yunho gives Changmin a dazzling smile as he addresses Siwon: “We don’t want our slutty little prisoner shooting his load too early, do we?”

“No, sir,” Siwon says.

Oh fuck, did Siwon really just call Yunho _sir_? Changmin quivers. Even if it’s only because they’re playing their roles from _Poseidon_ , it’s hot, hotter than he’d imagined. He bucks his hips, hating the restriction around his dick. He moans, wants to rub against something or someone.

Yunho sighs. “It’s a shame to bind his cock, but you have to admit it looks so pretty trussed up like that.”

“Yeah, really pretty,” Siwon echoes, his gaze sharp and intense.

“It tastes as good as it looks,” Yunho says, the command implicit.

Siwon hesitates, uncertainty in his eyes. Yunho nods, and Siwon goes down on Changmin. His mouth is warm and wet, his lips slack. He’s not very practiced at this, but Changmin doesn’t care. With a strangled sound, he thrusts up, fucks into Siwon’s mouth a couple of times, his lust furious and desperate.

Siwon pulls off him. “I think he likes it.”

“He’ll like this more,” Yunho says, and bends to mate his mouth with Siwon’s around Changmin’s cock.

“Fuck,” Changmin gasps. “Fuck fuck _fuck_.”

Yunho makes a happy sound and slicks his tongue all the way around Changmin’s dick. Siwon copies him, and they take it in turns to suck at him, first the crown, then the shaft, then his balls, over and over, Siwon’s technique improving the more he studies Yunho’s methods. They dip their tongues one after another into the tiny slit in the head, and Changmin shakes and begs and fists great handfuls of the duvet because he can’t stand it, it’s just too much, too good, and he can’t come with that damn strap around him.

Siwon puts a hand around Changmin’s cock, blocking Yunho from getting at it. Yunho licks at his fingers, trying to ease between to stroke at Changmin’s dick, but then Siwon kisses Yunho, eager and clumsy. Yunho pulls away, says, “Carry on sucking him,” and crawls up the bed. 

Changmin squirms as Siwon obeys Yunho’s order. His body feels hot and tight, the scent of arousal heavy in the air. His breathing is messed up, too fast, too ragged, and he gasps as Yunho kisses him, sweet and restrained. He tastes of alcohol and Siwon and wet leather, and he looks into Changmin’s eyes and says, “Is this good, Changminnie?”

Changmin wants to make a sarcastic reply about them only just getting started, but the words freeze in his throat. Pulse stuttering, he drags in a breath and nods.

Yunho smiles and strokes Changmin’s face, brushing back the damp tendrils of hair from his eyes. “We can stop at any time. Say ‘red’ if you want me to stop, okay? And ‘yellow’ if you need me to go slower. Understand?”

Changmin nods again. “Red for stop, yellow for slow down.”

“Oh, baby.” Yunho kisses him again, tongue sliding over Changmin’s upper lip before he turns the kiss wet and open-mouthed and hungry. Changmin lifts both hands and holds onto Yunho, sinking into the embrace.

There’s movement beside them and they break apart to look. Siwon has got off the bed and is stripping out of his uniform, kicking aside his boots and tossing his clothes onto the floor. He’s naked in less than a minute, and then he realises they’re staring at him and he grins, does a swaggering pose that would look really fucking stupid if he didn’t have such an incredible body.

“Um,” Changmin says, fingers digging tight into Yunho’s shoulders as his gaze slides over Siwon’s chest and ripped abs and comes to a halt at his dick. “Uh.”

Yunho makes an amused sound. “He’s big, Changminnie. Almost as big and thick as me. Isn’t that why you wanted us both? Because you want two huge cocks inside you, fucking you good and hard?”

A mewl tumbles from Changmin’s lips. Excitement pounds through him. God, he wants them both right now, wants them both naked and rubbing all over him, all that hard, hot flesh. He gasps. “Please.”

Siwon strokes himself idly as he looks at them. “It’s kind of a turn-on that he’s naked and you’re fully dressed.”

Yunho snorts. “Someone needs to stay in charge.”

“Of course.” Siwon raises his eyebrows, offers a wicked smile. “You want to give me some orders?”

Yunho grins. “Yeah. Open the second drawer down over there and fetch the lube, then get back here.” To Changmin he says, “Turn over, baby. Up on your hands and knees.”

Feeling wobbly, Changmin does as he’s told. He arranges himself, head hanging down, and stares at the pattern on the duvet. He looks down his body, sees his chest rising and falling rapidly, sees his cock red and tight and stuffed within the confines of the leather strap. His thighs are slightly apart, a fine glimmer of sweat dewing the insides. Yunho kneels behind him, one warm hand rubbing soft, soothing circles on his lower back.

Changmin looks down again, his pulse thudding in his ears. It’s like it’s drowning out all other sound, yet he can hear Yunho and Siwon’s conversation loud and clear.

“You want to see his asshole?” Yunho asks when Siwon rejoins him on the bed. “It’s the prettiest hole you’ll ever see, all pink and puckered and so, so sweet and tight.”

“Show me, yeah, let me see.”

Changmin moans with shame and frantic excitement as Yunho puts both hands on his buttocks and spreads them apart. “Look at that,” Yunho says, voice rich with pride. “Isn’t it beautiful?”

Siwon swallows audibly. Whispers, “It’s so _small_.”

“He can take a lot,” Yunho says, all matter-of-fact. “Changminnie is a greedy slut. Once you’re inside him, you’ll know what I mean.”

“Oh fuck,” Siwon groans. “You’ll let me do that? I can have his ass?”

“You can have whatever you want of him,” Yunho says. “But I’m going to take him here first.”

“I’ll have his mouth, then.” Siwon sounds awed and determined.

“You’ve always wanted Changminnie’s mouth, haven’t you?”

“Yes. Yes.” There’s a movement as if Siwon is wriggling with anticipation. “Oh man, his mouth is so—it’s so fucking sexy. His lips. They’re blowjob lips. And his mouth is so wide. I want to cram my cock in there and make him suck it.”

“He will,” Yunho promises. “Changmin loves to suck cock. He’s amazing at it. The best little cocksucker I’ve ever had.”

Changmin tries to stifle a groan. His arms ache. His shoulders pull. Tension sweeps down his back, stripes down his thighs to make his knees tremble. He can’t bear to hear them discussing him like this, as if he’s some kind of whore, but fuck, the idea excites him. His arousal spikes, jags higher, and he thrusts back against Yunho’s hands.

“What is it, baby?” Yunho presses a kiss to the upsweep of his ass. “You got something to say?”

“I want,” Changmin gasps, barely able to get the words out. “I want Siwon’s cock in my mouth.”

Yunho makes a pleased sound. “Hear that? He’s eager.”

“Not yet. I want to see more of his cute little asshole.” Siwon is delaying, the mean bastard, and Changmin shoves back again, demanding. “Oh, he’s impatient. Is he always like this?”

“Pretty much.” Yunho slaps him, and Changmin whines in complaint, the sting of heat spreading and fading. He wants more; he wants to feel _everything_. Yunho spanks him again, hard, sharp cracks of sound and sensation that jar up his spine. His whines become sharp, barking cries and he arches and squirms, his cock jolting and the bubble of pleasure inside him breaking and realigning and building all over again.

The spanking stops. Yunho is breathing hard. Siwon is absolutely silent. Then Yunho bends down and runs his tongue over the stinging flesh, and Changmin jerks forward, almost unbalancing as he tries to escape up the bed. 

“Hold him,” Yunho snaps, and Siwon grabs Changmin around the waist, holds him in some kind of weird taekwondo grip, keeping him still as Yunho licks every inch of his punished ass. It’s done so delicately and tenderly that Changmin can’t stand it, the emotion huge and tight in his chest. He struggles in Siwon’s grasp, almost starts sobbing in frustration. Every time he fights, Siwon just intensifies his grip and Yunho licks him some more. Eventually Changmin goes limp, giddy with the adrenalin, his breaths wet and helpless.

“Good boy,” Yunho murmurs. “Oh, my sweet, sweet boy.”

A long, deep shiver goes through Changmin at the endearment.

“You can let him go now,” Yunho tells Siwon. “He’ll behave.”

Siwon releases him, and Changmin pushes himself back up onto his hands and knees. His hair flops into his eyes. He blinks. His lashes are damp. He has drool on his chin. He wants to wipe it away, but he doesn’t dare move out of position again.

Shifting back to kneel beside Yunho, Siwon says, “His ass is all red. He’s got your handprints all over him.” He sounds admiring. “Are you going to fuck him now?”

“I think he deserves it.” There’s the slurped sound of a finger sucked into a mouth, and then Yunho teases at Changmin’s entrance. “Let’s get him ready.”

Changmin draws in a breath, holds still and relaxes as Yunho pushes his finger inside, slides it in all the way.

“Fuck,” Siwon breathes. “Oh man. Oh, that’s—that’s...”

“Just one finger,” Yunho finishes for him, sounding amused. “He can take much more than this, can’t you, Changminnie?”

Sensation surrounds him, heavy and cloying. “Yes. More. More.”

Siwon groans. “Can I try?” 

“Make your fingers nice and wet,” Yunho instructs. “Suck on them. More than that. Let me—” 

Changmin whimpers at the slick wet sound of Yunho sucking on Siwon’s fingers, and then he cries aloud when Yunho slides out of him and lets Siwon slip two fingers into him instead.

“Oh God,” Siwon says, and Changmin knows things are getting serious now. Siwon never blasphemes. He swears a lot, but he never blasphemes. It’s a really big deal for him, and Changmin feels a distant flash of pride that he’s the cause of Siwon’s loss of control.

“Keep working into him,” Yunho says. “Scissor your fingers a little. That’s it. Now push really deep.”

A groan breaks from Changmin as Siwon’s fingers rub against his prostate. He jerks, his hips starting to move, the intoxication of lust tugging at him. “Ohhhh yes,” he gasps out, “yes, oh that’s good.”

“Open him up for me,” Yunho says, and then he leans in and licks around Siwon’s fingers, tongue-tip flickering around Changmin’s stretched hole. 

Pleasure blindsides him. Changmin wails, feels like he’s drowning, lust battering at him. “Fuck, oh _fuck_ , Yunho, stop, stop, _oh_ —”

Siwon twists his fingers, adds another. “He wants you to stop, bro.”

Yunho lifts his head for a moment, breath hot against Changmin’s spit-slick ass. “He doesn’t. He wants more.” And he runs his tongue down Changmin’s crack, forcing his thighs wider, and sucks at his balls, slurping around the leather strap.

Dizziness overwhelms him. Changmin forgets to breathe in, noise forced out of him in one long, ecstatic-anguished cry as Siwon finger-fucks him and Yunho sucks at him. It’s too much. He’s going to die. Everything is hot and coiled and just out of his reach. Changmin struggles to stay upright. He whoops for air, inhales the mingled smell of his own desperate arousal, Yunho’s skin, Siwon’s cologne. Things are crushing together inside him, and he needs to release it. 

“Fuck me!” he shouts, the demand huge and loud, cutting the tension in the room. “Please, I’ll do anything—just fuck me!”

Yunho gives him one more lick then moves away to kneel up behind him. There’s the purr of a zip, the rustle of clothing, and then Siwon pauses the leisurely thrust of his fingers and gives a low whistle. “Dude,” he says, admiring, “now that’s big.”

A frustrated snarl catches in Changmin’s throat. Now is not the time for them to start congratulating each other on the size of their dicks. His complaint fades when he hears the sound of the bottle opening, then the squeezy exhalation of lube dribbled onto a hand. He hears Yunho moan as he slicks it on his cock. Fuck, it’s such a hot sound. He loves it when Yunho moans like that. 

Changmin thinks he’s wet enough already from all that licking and sucking, but Yunho drips some lube along his crack and works it in, making him even more slippery.

“Take his mouth,” Yunho orders Siwon.

“First I want to see you put that thing inside him,” Siwon says.

“Watch me.” Yunho does it slow, playing to his audience. Changmin moans and begs for it faster, harder, but Yunho takes his time, fucking him in increments, making Changmin fully, intensely aware of the thick, gorgeous heavy weight of his cock, of how its girth stretches him wide.

“Holy shit,” Siwon says. “Oh my fucking God.”

Changmin exhales, the tension rushing out of him as he takes Yunho to the hilt.

He hears the furtive shuffle-slick sound of Siwon jerking off. “Shit, you guys,” he says. “That’s so hot, oh my God, so hot.”

“Fuck his mouth,” Yunho says. “Go on. Let’s fill him from both ends.”

Siwon moves, almost falling over his own feet as he rushes to clamber onto the top of the bed. He shoves the pillows out of his way, and Changmin lifts his head, blows his fringe from his eyes to admire Siwon’s muscled body, so ripped and sexy and glossed with sweat, and his huge, rock-hard dick. Changmin licks his lips at the sight of the dribble of pre-come over the crown. He opens his mouth in invitation, then rocks forward as Yunho fucks deep into his ass.

He latches onto Siwon’s cock and braces himself. They’ll both try to control him now, and he doesn’t want to be pushed and pulled between them. If he stays still, they’ll have to work together. Changmin draws more of Siwon’s dick into his mouth. The taste and weight of it is so different to Yunho’s cock. Changmin closes his lips around the bottom of the head and flicks his tongue. Siwon grunts, thrusts forward. “Oh yeah.”

Changmin relaxes, lets Siwon push deeper into his mouth. Siwon makes a startled noise and grabs at his shoulders.

“Pull his hair,” Yunho says. “Be rough with him. He likes that. Make him suck you the way you want it.”

“Couldn’t do it better myself,” Siwon chokes out, shafting Changmin’s mouth harder. “God, this is amazing.”

Changmin makes a muffled sound around Siwon’s cock. He feels alive, brilliantly alive, his senses on fire as Yunho and Siwon fuck him. All that heat, all that strength. The power of their thrusts, the reality of being split on their massive dicks. He can’t control this; they’re using him, and God, _God_ , it’s so hot, he wants this so much.

“Oh baby, you’re so tight,” Yunho moans, grasping his hips and screwing into him hard and deep. “Oh, Changminnie, yes.”

Siwon buries his hands in Changmin’s hair, grips tight and pulls. Involuntary tears gutter Changmin’s vision and he blinks, then closes his eyes and takes a swift breath as Siwon shoves his dick even deeper. Changmin swallows him, and Siwon cries out, “Jesus _fuck_ , oh God.” At the same time, Yunho drives into him, fucking Changmin fast and hard then pulling back, teasing him, before slamming in again.

Changmin whines, saliva slicking from his mouth and down his chin, Siwon’s cock heavy and bruising in his mouth, the thin, bitter taste of pre-come on his tongue. He can’t breathe properly, lost in the haze of lust, sensation brutal and flexing around him. Every inch of his skin sparks as if electricity is dragging across him, sweet and sharp. Sweat glistens; heat rolls off him. Yunho pounds into him, breaths gasping across his back. Changmin shudders under the lash of all this emotion, drowning in it.

“Yun,” Siwon gasps, “I’m gonna come, is it okay—”

“Do it in his mouth. Make him swallow.”

“Fuck. _Fuck_.”

Siwon shoots, hot and salty and God, there’s a lot of it. Changmin swallows greedily then stops, distracted by the sudden increase in the rhythm of Yunho’s thrusts, and then he hears Yunho growl out, “Changminnie, oh fuck, what you do to me,” and he’s coming hard, spurting deep inside him. Changmin gasps, his mouth dropping open, Siwon’s spunk drooling from his lips. His arms give out and he drops down onto the duvet, catching himself on his elbows. His neglected cock throbs. His balls are full to bursting. Arousal screams through him even as he feels satiated. His jaw aches and his hole clenches in protest when Yunho withdraws. He wants more.

Siwon sits back against the disarray of pillows, looking thunderstruck. “Wow. I mean, fuck. Yeah.”

Changmin wipes at his face, trying to clean up the mess he’s made. Yunho crawls up beside him, turns Changmin over and licks Siwon’s seed from his lips and chin before kissing him long and deep.

Siwon makes a shocked sound. If he wasn’t feeling so wasted, Changmin thinks he’d be amused by the reaction. Instead he focuses on Yunho’s kisses, grounding himself again. He needs this. Needs Yunho. 

They come up for air, mouths wet. “You okay?” Yunho asks softly.

“Yes.” Changmin rubs against him, shuddering at the delicious friction of his bare skin against the fabric of Yunho’s crumpled uniform. “I want to come.” 

Yunho smiles. “Not yet, baby. Not until the grand finale.”

“There’s more?” Siwon asks, startled.

“If you’re up for it.” Yunho gives him a cool, challenging look, gaze lingering pointedly on Siwon’s crotch.

Siwon laughs. “Bro, I can if you can. Just give me a minute. You two make out again. It’s really hot. You’re so into each other, it’s incredible to watch.”

Changmin pulls at Yunho’s head, brings him down so they can kiss. Yunho slides a caress over his throat, across his chest to play with Changmin’s nipples. He pinches them, making Changmin jolt and moan against his mouth. Changmin sinks into it, sucking on Yunho’s tongue, the taste of Siwon’s come painting their kisses. 

When they break apart, heady with longing, Siwon has jerked himself to full strength and is ready to go again. He’s not the only one. Yunho’s cock lies thick and hot against Changmin’s hip, and Changmin takes a deep breath, waiting for the endgame.

“Get on top of him, baby.” Yunho kneels to direct them. He retrieves the bottle of lube and slicks Siwon’s cock with a sure touch, then helps Changmin mount, guides his hips down as he slides onto Siwon’s dick.

“Ohhh it’s all hot and slippery in here,” Siwon says, thrusting up. “Aw, Yun, your come is all over my cock. God, that’s filthy.”

Changmin rides Siwon, finding an easy pace. They both watch as Yunho gets off the bed and finally strips out of his clothes. He’s gorgeous, so fucking gorgeous. Changmin catches his breath, stunned by how much he feels for this man. Yunho holds his gaze and smiles. Feeling open and vulnerable, Changmin glances away and looks down at Siwon. He hears something small land on the duvet, then Yunho climbs after it, straddling Siwon’s legs and tucking himself up behind Changmin.

Yunho’s cock is hot and hard against Changmin’s back, his mouth gentle as he kisses Changmin’s nape, and in that moment Changmin realises what’s about to happen. Lust spears him, jagged and sharp. He wants this, yes, yes, he does. Behind him, he hears the glossy slick sound of the lube, feels Yunho coat his dick in it. In front of him Siwon goes all wide-eyed as realisation hits him, too, and then Yunho is urging him forwards, telling him to lift up halfway and lean over Siwon.

Changmin starts to obey, but then panic at the reality of what they’re about to do seizes him and suddenly it’s all too much. “Yellow,” he says, the word an unravelling thread of sound. “Please, yellow.”

Yunho pulls Changmin back against his chest, wrapping him up. Beneath him, Siwon freezes for a moment, then at a nod from Yunho, moves again, slower this time, a gentle undulation that sends sparks of pleasure through him. Changmin moans. Yunho kisses the side of his neck. “Easy, baby. Breathe. Do it with me. Breathe in. Breathe out. That’s it. That’s good.”

It _is_ good. He can do this. They won’t hurt him. Yunho has never hurt him. Changmin drifts back into it, trembling slightly as he relaxes little by little. Yunho caresses him, reassuring and soothing, and Siwon slowly shafts up into him. Arousal builds again. Changmin turns his head, seeking Yunho’s mouth. They kiss as Siwon fucks him a little harder.

“D’you want more?” 

Yunho’s voice swims through his senses. Changmin nods. “Yes.”

“D’you want it all?”

Need spikes him, sharp and violent, making everything twist up inside. Reason deserts him. He just _wants_ , and he knows Yunho will give it to him. “Yes,” Changmin says again. “Yes, please.”

Yunho scuffles for something on the bed and holds up a tiny bottle. He thumbs at the stopper, brings it beneath Changmin’s nose. A sharp, acrid smell shears through his head. Instinctively he jerks from it, but Yunho holds him, coaxes him to inhale it. Another hit, and Changmin’s vision dims and scrawls, the nitrate creeping long, heavy tendrils through him. He gasps, feels everything let go. There’s no resistance left in him at all. 

“I’ve got you,” Yunho says. “I won’t let you fall.”

Changmin makes a noise of acknowledgement, of trust and assent, and gives over his control.

Yunho helps him slide halfway off Siwon’s cock. Changmin leans forward, boneless, washed with pleasure. Siwon fits his hands to Changmin’s shoulders, taking his weight. They stare at each other, and Changmin wonders if Siwon’s expression mirrors his own desperate need.

Then Yunho’s cock nudges at Changmin’s stretched hole.

“Oh God.” Changmin is shivering, over and over. Despite the constriction of the cock strap, he thinks he’s going to come. Higher and higher he goes, arousal winding tighter. He wants to scream at how slow Yunho is taking this, at how he can barely feel anything, not even Siwon’s dick, because he’s waiting and wanting and now he’s begging for it, pleading with Yunho to do it.

Yunho pushes into him, cock sliding in alongside Siwon’s dick, and Changmin does scream then, high and breathless with disbelief.

He’s full, stuffed absolutely full, stretched beyond anything he thought possible, and it feels incredible. He can’t move, afraid that if he does, he’ll lose this sensation. He hangs there with Yunho and Siwon inside him and he howls in frantic, shattering pleasure until his voice breaks.

Yunho is first to move, pushing them all into motion. Changmin cries out. His tears are hot and wet on his cheeks. He’s drooling. He doesn’t care. This is too good. 

Beneath them, Siwon is red-faced and astonished. “I can’t,” he bites out. “Fuck, I can’t last. Oh God, I can feel you rubbing against me. Yun, I can _feel_ you.”

“Oh yeah,” Yunho breathes, “and Changmin can feel us both.” He nips at Changmin’s ear. “We’re inside you, baby. Stretching you. Fucking you. Loving you.”

Changmin sobs.

They fuck him, awkward and jerky at first, then they find a mutual rhythm and move together as one. Siwon makes garbled, inhuman noises and picks up speed. Yunho digs his teeth into Changmin’s shoulder and goes faster, harder. Changmin is lost, utterly lost. His consciousness is shredding, remnants falling away one at a time as he lets go, and he’s spinning and plunging, heat burning through his veins, scorching and devouring.

Yunho reaches around and takes off the cock strap. Changmin’s orgasm is massive and all-consuming, hitting him with such force it renders him mute. He tightens around them, bucks and jerks and climaxes with hot, thick jetting arcs of seed. Siwon shouts and comes, and Yunho thrusts again and again and then unloads deep inside him.

Changmin is flying. Tears stream down his face. He draws in deep, shuddering breaths, turned inside out and upside down and smashed into pieces. Nothing has ever felt like this, and it’s all for him, all the pleasure, the ecstasy and the freedom, all of it, everything, all for him.

*

When he comes to his senses, Siwon has gone and Yunho is curled up next to him beneath the duvet, alert and watchful.

Sleep drags at him, but Changmin has just enough strength left to smile and stroke his curled fingers over Yunho’s chest. “Thank you.”

“Anything for you, Changminnie,” Yunho says quietly, his expression fierce with love. “Absolutely anything.”


End file.
